


Mothers Day: The Rockbell-Elrics

by Ookami82



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Children, F/M, Implied/Referenced Sex, Mother's Day, Mushy, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami82/pseuds/Ookami82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 108/ End of FMA:B. Edward doesn't forget his mother, after all he is the man he is because of her. He wants to show Winry. Happy Mother's Day 2014</p><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing of the sort...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mothers Day: The Rockbell-Elrics

 

“C’mon! Get up you two! We have a lot to do today!” Edward harshly whispered to his 2 stubborn children and throwing a pillow at his son. 

“The suns not even up…” Sara whined, putting the pillow over her head. 

Maes, the older of the two, pulled his blankets over his head. “Dad, what gives?” He groaned.

Edward pulled the blankets off the children’s bed. “Don’t you two know what today is? It’s mother’s day, and I have some really cool stuff planned for her that I need you two to help me with. She’s your mother after all, so get up.”

Sara growled, reminding Ed just whose daughter she was. She sounded a lot like Winry. Maes got up first surprisingly, sitting up to rub the sleep out of his gold eyes.

“What are you planning dad? It’s not like we can give her flowers, she doesn’t like them. She’d rather have a new spanner and the general Store is closed on Sunday.” 

Edward turned from the closet where he had pulled clothes for the kids to wear. “You mother doesn’t hate flowers, not the kind we’re gonna make.” Edward gave a toothy smile. 

Sara understood. Her blue eye widened. “You mean we’re gonna make her a ring of flowers? With Alchemy? Like the kind you made for grandma Trishy?!”  
Sara had the significant interest in alchemy. Even though she was only 7 yrs old, she had a firm grasp of the basics. Maes, at 9, like alchemy and was able to do it; but he seemed more interested in medical science. Edward would not be surprised if he decided to become a doctor, like his mother and his Uncle. 

“Yup.” 

Sara was up in a matter seconds, with Maes soon to follow. Edward led them down the hall, putting a finger over his lips, indicated that they needed to be quiet while they passed their mother’s room.

“You don’t want to wake her up this early, she’s like a dragon. Especially when she’s been at it all night with her gizmo’s.” 

The kids nodded, knowing all too well that their mother wasn’t a morning person. They followed Edward into the kitchen where he had a large piece of paper on the table, with a simple alchemy circle. He couldn’t perform alchemy anymore, but he still knew the knowledge and he could still teach it.

“So we are gonna make her a nice breakfast, Granny is going to pick you guys up for an hour to take you down the market to get dinner for your mom tonight. Who wants to go first?”

Sara was ready with chalk in her fingers.

 

Winry moaned at the sensation of light pulling her eyelids open. She covered her face and rolled away from the source of the light coming from the curtains being drawn open. She was met with the happy gold eyes of her husband. 

“Good morning, gear head.” He smiled. “I see you were up at it again weren’t you?” He pushed a few strands of hair from Winry’s sleepy, blue eyes. 

“I had to…” Winry whined, with a pout present on her lips. “I was way behind.” 

Ed touched her cheek, running warm fingers down her face. “Well, happy Mother’s day. Kids made you something real special.” Ed kissed her chastely on the lips.

“Kids! She’s awake!” He yelled. Winry narrowed her eyes. “Did you have to be so loud?”

Ed smirked. “It’s worth it, wait till you see.”

Winry sat up to see her kids come through the doorway. Maes held a tray of fried eggs, bacon, waffles (that Edward got a recipe on his travels) and a cup of streaming coffee. He looked so much like his father, sporting a face-splitting grin. Sara followed hold a ring of lovely purple lilacs. 

“Happy mothers day mom!” They yelled in unison. 

Winry almost teared up. “You made me breakfast in bed? And a ring of flowers?!”

Sara answered first. “Yeah, we cooked everything ourselves! Dad helped a little. I made you flowers with alchemy! Just like daddy did for Grandma!” 

“I drew the circle to make them.” Maes interjected. Winry did finally feel tears running down her cheeks.

“Thank you.” She smiled as she took both of them into her arms. “Best mother’s day ever.” She added.

“Well, you can let go now, mom. We can’t breathe…and Granny is waiting for us.” Maes gasped. 

Winry let go and suddenly went rigid. “Oh no, Granny’s pres-“

“I already gave to the old hag. She loved it, said it was the strongest metal they have out there, and that the screwdriver wouldn’t strip her srews anymore.” Ed stopped her, before she panicked. 

The kids stopped at the doorway. “Alright we will see you soon mom! Enjoy your breakfast!” And with that they were gone.  
Winry adjusted herself against some pillows, with her tray on her lap. Edward scooted next to her. Winry looked over at her husband, with a bewildered look on her face. 

“What?” Ed smirked.

“You did all this for me?” She asked acting as if she was surprised. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” He snorted. “I do stuff every event, anniversaries, holidays and stuff- you seem so shocked.” Ed scowled. 

“Well, I mean… I know, it’s not that. You really went out of your way. And you did something that’s very close to home.” Oh great she was crying again.

“You showed them what you did for your mother, Edward.” She turned putting her hands on the sides of his face. 

“She’s still with you Ed, through you. She’d be so proud of you.” Winry smiled. “Thank you, Ed. I do believe I have the greatest husband ever.” She kissed him, longer than his kiss, and a little raunchier.

Edward smirked as she pulled away. “Well I guess that mean Al didn’t hog all her traits?”

“No he didn’t. Really Ed, thank you.” 

Edward’s eyes darkened. “I guess your gonna want my mother’s day gift later by that kiss.” He wagged his eyes and pointed to the tent he sported.  
Winry answered with another searing kiss. She loved the life Edward gave, without him she wouldn’t be a mother…And without Trisha, he wouldn’t be the man he was.

~Happy Mother’s Day~ 2014


End file.
